The Flock meets the Night
by SparksWillFly12
Summary: When the Flock are heading to Texas after a break from the Erasers they come over a clearing Showing a fight..Between Erasers and 2 teens..They soon find these Teens may not be as ordinary as they seem when they find its not just 2 its 3 teens..Fang,Max,Angel,and Gazzy all share things with them..Iggy falls head over heals for one of them


**Welcome to my first story on FanFiction guys! I hope you like it! I'm giving it a test run so PLEASE review..No reviews no 2****nd**** chapter that simple ~ Sparks**

Max's POV

"NUDGE ENOUGH!" She had been going on and on for the past hour about Texas, Bella and Edward, Makeup, and Contacts. Let me just say that I love Nudge but she doesn't have a mouth she has a vortex..Never ending vortex. "Sorry Max" she mumbled. Iggy had yelled "THANK GOD" when she shut her mouth and Fang had sighed with relief.

We Where flying to Texas (Hence Nudges rambling). The Voice told me to when I wasn't too sure where in the world we were going. "Max" Fang yelled over the wind "Yeah?" He pointed down to the clearing below. There was a Boy with Brown hair and one girl with Blonde Hair. They weren't the only ones in the field..Erasers where there too.

Night's POV

Yay..Walking, Note the sarcasm. Erasers were after us again for the 5th time THIS WEEK alone. Riley thought he had heard him the Shine saw them and we had to land a few moments later. By the way, I'm Night. "INCOMING NIGHT!" yelled Riley. Soon I was shoved up against a tree..Oh joy.

The smell of garbage and sewer filled my nose. "Hello Night. We found you..Like I promised." Said Crash. "Take a bath mutt" I spat in his face. "RUN RILEY, SHINE GO! GET OT THE CLEARING AND THEN UP AND AWAY!" "Get them!" Roared Crash "I'll take care of the Shadow"

I made a snap decision..I kneed him were it counted. It was girly but worked cause he howled and dropped to the forest floor. I ran as fast as my enhanced wings would take me. Yes, I said _enhanced._ I'm 98% Human and..2% Bird..so are Shine and Riley.

My Jet black hair flew past me..It was JUST above my waist in length. My Ice blue eyes scanned for Shine and Riley. I found them and my heart dropped..That was when and Black and Tan blur fell from the sky..

Max's POV

Fang and I Dive Bombed..I was first due to my speed and the flock was behind Fang by a few feet. Cause Fang and I knew one thing..The Erasers were ALWAYS after unordinary kids..Meaning these kids weren't Ordinary.

We saw that one of the six erasers grabbed the blonde's shoulders. I let myself fall onto the Eraser and Fang got the one closest to the boy. The flock descended onto the Erasers..6 Eraser against the flock? We're gonna need a Mop.

A girl with Jet black hair covering most of her back and ICE blue eyes burst from the Trees with a bigger Eraser following her. Probably the Alpha and he looked ticked off. I did a roundhouse kick into the Erasers' chest and then slapped my hands on both of his ears hearing the satisfying _POP _and then he collapsed howling. Angel had one Eraser Fly UP then fold his wings in and fall…breaking everything on his 'landing' I cringed. She was getting scary.

Iggy had his at the ground with his foot on his chest then pushed down HARD. The Eraser passed out. Nudge kicked a Eraser in the head as Gazzy held him down. He feel unconscious. Angel took care of the one trying to ambush Gazzy..You don't wanna know what she did.

Fang ran over to get the one I have decided to call Burn. Cause he looked like rage itself. The girl whirled on the Eraser and got in his face and head budded him..Ouch. She looked UN-shaken and in his confusion she took his head and bashed it into hey knee. Fang froze and watched. The Boy and Girl turned around. The girl screamed "NIGHT!"

She looked ready to pass out after Burn had token a tree at the bored and rammed her head into it. That's when Fang jumped on his back and putting him in a choke hold. Burn fell ON Fang were the sun doesn't shine. Fang sucked in a breath "Oooo" Iggy cried, cringing. Fang kept his hold though.

Crash passed out. Fang let go and yelled " UP AND AWAY!" the flock jumped up. What surprised me was when the boy and the two girls jumped up. The girl with the Jet Black hair had jet black wings..like Fang. The Blonde had the wings of a light tan wings but the pattern was of a goldfinches wings. **[AN: Look the wings up there BEAUTIFUL!]**

The Boy had blue jay wings. I'll have to ask them later..

**Well..Love it, Hate it? sorry for the shortness..i didnt know how to end this chapter**


End file.
